


Irresponsible

by Smolest_bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Patton, Unsympathetic Patton, Verbal Abuse, and making Patton act like my mom does, this is just me projecting onto logan, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolest_bean/pseuds/Smolest_bean
Summary: Logan forgot to do the one chore he was asked to do, so really, it was his fault Patton redacted the way he did.Tw: Unsympathetic and abusive Patton!





	Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent fic I wrote because projecting onto fictional characters is easier than actually dealing with my emotions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“LoLo, kiddo, can you take care of the dishes after dinner tonight?”

Patton had asked him around noon, which was troubling because Logan had terrible memory. It wasn’t a huge request, though, and it should have been an easy enough task to remember, so he wasn’t too worried.

“Of course, Patton.”

“Aww, thanks! That’s a big help, since I usually do all the chores for you anyway!”

Logan… guessed that was true? He always felt the chores were split evenly between everyone, but he didn’t think it would be wise to start an argument over it. Besides, based on his cheery tone Patton probably hadn’t meant it as an insult anyway.

And that was it, the whole interaction. A simple request. It should have been easy to remember. 

And yet, as Logan was brushing his teeth and preparing for bed he had the sudden and gut wrenching realization that he had forgotten to do the dishes. 

_ Shit_

He dropped everything he had been doing to rush to the kitchen, hoping Patton had forgotten, or hadn’t noticed yet, or was anything but angry.

When he reached the kitchen, Patton was waiting for him, leaning slightly on the counter. He was moving his head in a way one would when trying to crack their neck, a motion Logan had quickly come to find meant Patton was especially angry. 

** _Fuck_**

There was no getting out of this, then.

“I asked you to do one thing.” His voice was quiet and deceivingly soft. He really was pissed.

Logan looked at the floor, the closet, the counter, anywhere but Patton.

“One thing!” There went the soft tone, replaced with a harsh and grating one, “I do _ everything _ for you and I ask you to do **one thing** and you don’t even bother to remember.” He scoffed, looking down on Logan. When had he begun looming over the logical side?

Against his better judgement Logan tried to speak up for himself

“I- I didn’t mean to- I merely forgot-“

“You **ignored me**. You don’t appreciate anything I do! I asked you to do one thing, and you chose not to! Now you’re making me the annoying nag! I don’t like being the annoying nag! I just want everyone to listen to me, is that really so much to ask?!”

He paused his tirade to look expectantly at Logan. After what felt like centuries, but in reality were mere moments, he asked once more, “Is it?!”

Logan tried to shrink even further into himself, “No, Patton.” 

“That’s right! So I’ll be taking that,” He snatched Logan’s phone out of his pocket, “and you’ve lost electronic privileges. I had better not catch you on **_any_** electronic device until I **_explicitly _** tell you that you’ve earned them back.” He just stood there, glowering for a moment, then continued, “Now, _what_ do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Patton.” Logan was scared, and his voice was eerily level even though he wanted to scream, to run away, to cry, to do something, _ anything _. But he couldn’t. Not while Patton was still there with him.

“Good. If you listen to me you might get this back soon.” He waved the phone, then placed it in his own pocket. “Now, I’m going to bed, and if I find any dishes in the sink…” He didn’t finish the statement with words, instead just giving Logan one last furious look before storming off to his room.

And Patton was gone. Off to his room so he could go to bed. And Logan was left alone in the kitchen with a sink full of dishes. So he washed them, not like he had much of a choice, and his racing heartbeat didn’t matter.

His spinning thoughts meant he just needed to calm down. 

His shaking hands meant he was acting like a baby.

His tears meant he was overreacting.

This was his fault, he should have listened to Patton, he shouldn’t have forgotten such a _ simple request _. 

But he couldn't change that now. He could only hope Patton would be in a better mood in the morning.


End file.
